


One Year Later

by burtcnguster



Category: Psych
Genre: Case Fic, Finally!!!, Gen, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burtcnguster/pseuds/burtcnguster
Summary: "She needed to be the person she was eight years ago, the first time they said goodbye. That person had nothing to do with Shawn Spencer."A little less-than-eagerly awaiting the second return of former boyfriend Scott Seaver, Juliet accidentally stumbles upon something even messier than the first time around.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julesohara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesohara/gifts).



> I was talking to my friend maya one day when we somehow landed on the topic 'what happened to Scott Seaver?' We could remember a conclusion to his storyline, and basically weren't okay with the cop-out "Juliet just didn't meet him at the train station a year later." Sure, she was in a committed relationship by then, but let's not forget that she was VERY into Scott (and also not one to break a promise!). Thus, "One Year Later" was born. I'm very excited to write a long case fic (with sooo much help from maya pmsl)!

> _Doing something important. Keep it on the down low._
> 
> She gritted her teeth and sent the message, hoping her partner would understand the cryptic language. It had been a year. She had somewhere to go, and her boyfriend couldn’t find out about it.
> 
> Juliet O’Hara got into her car, silently checking her phone before buckling her seatbelt. Exactly a year ago, she made a promise. She intended on keeping it.
> 
> It wasn’t a difficult promise to keep. All she had to do was show up at the train station and wait. The hard part was trusting that Scott Seaver would keep his end of the bargain. She had no idea what to say to him, but she knew she wanted to see him. Or at least, she wanted to want to see him. She wasn’t sure anymore.
> 
> She had always been so sure.
> 
> Her phone rang.
> 
> “Come on, Shawn,” she groaned, tugging the cell phone out of her pocket. He was the king of bad timing.
> 
> She hit the speaker button.
> 
> “Shawn, why are you calling me at 7:04 in the morning?”
> 
> “We’re a thing. We’re a couple, Jules. I need to check in.”
> 
> She rolled her eyes before realizing that he couldn’t see her, and settling for forcing the indignation into her voice instead. “Okay, check in when I inevitably see you at work.”
> 
> “Jules,” he whined, “just let me be a boyfriend. Boyfriends check on their girlfriends.”
> 
> “Boyfriends also know how to do their own laundry.”
> 
> “I occasionally need some help, okay? My washing machine is all fancy. All those buttons,” he explained.
> 
> “Bye, Shawn.”
> 
> She hung up mid protest. She needed to be the person she was eight years ago, the first time they said goodbye. That person had nothing to do with Shawn Spencer.
> 
> The quiet train station was comforting, but in a weird way she couldn't put her finger on. As she strode through the glinting glass doors, the memory of the day she had spent there so long ago came rushing back violently, and Juliet shivered. She was reassured only by the knowledge that even if Scott didn't show, nothing that bad would happen. She had survived once without that boy, hadn't she? Of course, she was with Shawn now; this wasn't a question of whether or not she was going to stay with this old friend forever. It was more about closure.
> 
> Closure. That sounded good, almost too good. It would be a rare feat for her to end up with any sort of closure in her life, wouldn’t it?
> 
> Her phone buzzed again. _Sno cones. The station. 5 mins. Shawn’s definitely going to eat them all if you don’t show up soon._
> 
> She let a smile flit across her face as she read Gus’s text, her thumbs hurriedly typing out a response. _Taking a sick day :( Sorry Gus! Save me a blue raspberry one if you can._
> 
> There was a beat of silence, with only the incessant ticking of the clock above her for company. Juliet dropped onto the nearest bench, phone in hand. Then came the response.
> 
> _A sick day?? Damn, okay, don’t get Shawn sick._
> 
> _What’s that supposed to mean?_
> 
> _You know what it means ;) Anyway, Shawn’s a little more focused on the pineapple syrup as of now. I’ll let you know if your sno cone is in jeopardy._
> 
> She grinned for real, clicking the power button and sinking back against the glazed wood of her seat. The first time she had been here, waiting for Scott, she had still been entertaining the idea that they might date. This time, she didn’t know what the outcome could possibly be.
> 
> The too-loud clang of the minute hand of the clock swinging to 7:10 ran down her spine, taunting her. _His train has come in, his train has come in, Scott is here since his train has come in_ , it chanted, quietly reminding her that there was a solid chance that everything would go terribly wrong. Does it count as foreshadowing if a clock whispers it?
> 
> Juliet closed her eyes, got to her feet, and hoped for the best.


End file.
